I Still Have You
by VeeSwagger
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* Heartbroken Ally goes to bar and when someone shows up, certain denied feelings start to show up.


**This is my new one-shot, hope you're gonna like it :) Tell me what you think in the reviews below :)**

* * *

„One more drink," I say to the bar tender, who pours me another drink. He puts it on the counter and I reach out my hand. I think about why Dallas broke up with me, as the liquid runs down my throat. He said something about being a man and experiencing new things… what the hell was that supposed to mean? I didn't understand that and I don't want to anymore. If he really wanted to be with me, he would have taken me with him. Just me and him, away from everything. Now that I'm thinking about it, I doubt he even loved me. It was just an excuse to be with Cassidy. She was my friend and yup, she took him away from me. I was so deep in my thoughts, the bar tender had to shout at me if I want another drink. If I buy two drinks of vodka, I will get the third for free. It is really lame, but hey, I'm dealing with a break-up. Why not?

"Sure." He happily fills another glass with vodka and hands it to me.

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice that I wanted to hate so badly. But I couldn't. He probably thinks it was his fault, but it wasn't. Dallas only left because of Cassidy.

"Probably not…" He sat next to me.

"I just… you know, I wanted to ask how much you hate me. Which level of hatred is it? The first, the second, or perhaps the third?" He smiled at me as he tried to tell a joke. I didn't really find it funny. The bar tender brought Austin a glass of vodka and refilled my glass. I can't manage to say a simple "thank you", so I just nod. Austin looks the three glasses in front of me.

"I guess it's the third level." I laughed at it and I was surprised. I didn't think that anything could make me laugh tonight, or at least giggle. Apparently it surprised him too, because I felt his eyes on me.

"Why are you here? Nothing that happened isn't your fault." At this moment I had a feeling, like his eyes were burning right through me. It wasn't uncomfortable, thanks to the alcohol on my blood. But I didn't really feel drunk either. Maybe I thought that something in me was missing and I was trying to find that missing part at bottoms of empty glasses. I just feel bad, cause I could stop it from happening. Well, not really, I guess. Dallas would eventually find a replacement. At least Austin is here with me. When I finished my last glass, I didn't know if Austin was still here with me. What if he left... I don't know how I would handle of he left. I would only have my memories and Trish. I didn't want to turn around, but I needed to know if he is still there. He is and he's looking at me.

He was there. Looking at me with his beautiful brown eyes with sparks of green and gold. I was afraid to admit it, but I always thought they were beautiful. And now that Dallas is gone, I can easily get lost in them. Why has everything changed so fast? Since when is everything different?

"Come on, I'll take you home, so your dad won't be worried about you." He gently put me down from the chair I was sitting on. I stumbled a little, but Austin caught me before my back could hit the hard floor. He held me and lead us to the exit.

"I don't want to go home." I heard myself answer.

"Well, you're definitely not gonna spend here the night." He looked at me.

"I told my dad that I'm staying at Trish's tonight and I don't wanna get home drunk." He looked at me and sighed.

"Alright, then." I felt him pick me up from the ground. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of his heartbeat. It was calming me down. I felt my feet touch the ground and I opened my eyes. When I looked around, I was surprised that I'm in Austin's bedroom. I've never been here before, but I had the feeling that it's his room.

"If you don't want to go home, you can sleep here. I will sleep... somewhere else. If you'll need something, I'll be downstairs." I know that this "something" included "someone to talk to". He didn't want to remind me of Dallas and I was thankful for that. On the other side, I didn't want to be alone.

"Will you stay with me?" I didn't mean to say that, but it fell out of my mouth. Maybe it was the vodka speaking. Yeah, it was definitely the vodka, I wouldn't have said someone like that if I was sober. Austin was looking at me like I just fell off a tree or something. Then I heard him say "If you want me to." He slowly put me on his bed. I took a long hard look at his face. I don't know why I haven't done it before. His hair, that was literally perfect one day and another day, it was perfectly messy. It still looked amazing though. His brown eyes that had this sparkle of mischief, love and passion. Then his lips, I couldn't stop staring. I wanted to kiss these lips. I wanted to kiss him so badly. But I heard this voice in my head that kept telling to stop it and just go to sleep.

But I couldn't. When he was getting up to lie on the other side of the bed, I pulled him back to me and kissed him. He was shocked and surprised at the beginning. I thought he was gonna push me away, but he started kissing back. It wasn't even kissing anymore, it was making out. I couldn't even think about Dallas, all I was thinking about was how much I want to be with Austin. When he started kissing me on my neck, I couldn't control myself. I started ripping the clothes off him. I took his t-shirt off and went back to his lips. My hands were running up and down his abs. I always thought of him as a friend. Maybe because I didn't admit my true feelings. I just realized that it's been more than just a friendship. He took off my t-shirt and started kissing me down my chest.

"Alls, are you sure you want this?" I kissed my way up his neck to his earlobe as I unbuckled the belt on his pants. After I threw them to the ground, he pulled me to him as close as possible. After some time of kissing, making out, pleasuring each other, we crashed onto the bed. **(A/N: I'm sorry, I'm not good with sex scenes at all.)**

* * *

I was forced to open my eyes, because of the sunlight that hit my face. It took me a while to realize what happened. The annoying bar tender, vodka, Austin... I felt his arms wrapped tightly around me. But I had to make sure it was really him. I knew it was him, but I had to take a look and make sure. I was scared that I might wake him up. I saw his messy hair, that looked very pretty. It always looks pretty. I looked at his sleepy face, he looked so cute that I had to smile at it.

I looked around the room. I didn't get a proper chance to look around last night. The walls were yellow and grey and he had posters of random musicians on them. He had a lot of instruments. His room wasn't very messy. A few things on the ground here and there.

I felt his arm move and his soft skin on my face. I knew that yesterday wasn't the end. It was a beginning of something new. Something more beautiful, that anything I've ever experienced. I looked at him and he was smiling at me.

"I love you." I said out of nowhere.

"I love you too."


End file.
